


Untitled

by Sophtly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophtly/pseuds/Sophtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Purgatory, Dean finally loses his inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing anon smut to people on tumblr, as I like to do from time to time, and this happened. It's choppy due to being written in "ask" box format, so each little segment has to have a bit of a beginning and an end. Didn't really start out meaning to write this, but that's one of the joys of just improvising and seeing where things take you.

"Listen, this doesn't have to be weird," Dean says, "just because we're in Purgatory doesn't mean we don't have a sex drive. I need to get off, you need to get off, why not help each other out? It's been too motherfucking long since I've had anyone touch me." Cas looks at him for a long moment before he slides his hand over the bulge in Dean's pants. Dean lets out a little moan, but Cas sucks it out of his mouth. "He's taking everything," Dean thinks, and it's terrifying and wonderful.

It's hard to tell if minutes or hours pass because Cas is on top of him, touching him everywhere, kissing every inch of available skin. They're both filthy after days on the run, having to stay away from the river, but they don't care. It feels cleansing, this touch, like it's stripping Purgatory away. "Just two beings in love" Dean thinks before he can stop himself. In love? Did he just think "in love"? But Cas is biting along his jaw and it's short-circuiting his brain, so he lets it go.

 "Cas..." Dean moans out "Cas, please." He doesn't even know what he's asking for, but he gets it anyway as Cas slides his ass down a fraction of an inch on Dean's lap and Dean thinks for a moment that he's going to come in his pants like a teenager. The ground is hard and his body is worn out, but he wants with every fiber of his being, and everything else is just superfluous right now. He doesn't need anything but Cas like this, his mouth in a small 'O', eyes holding Dean's in a blue blaze.

 "Dean," Cas says, and Dean thinks he could listen to Cas say his name forever, thinks "it doesn't get much better than this" until Cas pushes his hand up Dean's shirt, splays his hand across him stomach and says "MY Dean," almost growls it, and bites down on Dean's neck, laves at the bite with his tongue, hand sliding lower and lower and Dean's whole body is buzzing before Cas even touches his dick. "Mine," Cas growls again and Dean bucks up into him, desperate. "Yours, Cas, all yours."

 Dean gives in because he's tired of saying "no homo" when it comes to Cas. He doesn't want to rationalize this away anymore. Now that they're finally here, he has no idea why he ever thought he needed to. Castiel is his, and he is Castiel's. It's so simple. So he whispers "yours" again into Cas' ear, lets himself feel Cas' hand on him, allows himself to slide his hands down the back of Cas' pants, over the curve of his ass, and finally admits that he's been wanting to do this since fucking day one.

 Somewhere in a dark hollow in Purgatory they are wrapped around each other and Dean feels satisfied in a way he hasn't felt in a very long time. He's tired, but he can't stop thinking of the way it felt to have Cas inside of him. It feels like he's still there, stretching him out, filling him so full in every possible way. He remembers the way Cas looked at him as his thrusts began to stutter, his body shuddering against Dean's, kisses wet and sloppy between murmurs of unintelligible Enochian.

 Cas moves a little against Dean and Dean brushes his hand along Cas' face, runs his fingers through his hair almost reverently. He doesn't know if they'll make it out of here, but he's grateful to know he won't have to die wondering what it might have been like. He's got Cas now, really has him, in a way he didn't before. When Cas turns in his arms and kisses him slow and deep, all tongue and pillowy pink lips, he knows that nothing will ever separate him from his angel again.


End file.
